Fantasy Drive Rider Roster
These are the people whose lives have been changed by the FD Particles, for better or for worse. These...are the Fantasy Drive Riders. King Main article can be found here: King The more or less "founder" of the Riders, King has been studying the Particles ever since they came down. He is one of the things that more or less holds the team together. In addition to piloting a Shadow Fox, King became Kamen Rider Faiz after an Orphnoch attacked him in Tokyo. Ross Main article can be found here: Ross A Rider from Scotland who joined after flying to Chicago to investigate an FD-based disturbance in the States. He joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. In addition to holding the Imperer/Spear Advent Deck, he also became Kamen Rider Kiva after the arrival of Andrew's Nobody, Wandrex. Charles Roberts Main article can be found here: Charles A Rider from Southfield who left to investigate an FD-based disturbance. He joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. In addition to holding the (Wing) Knight Advent Deck, Charles is also the Silver DekaRanger/SPD Power Ranger. Rebecca Main article can be found here: Rebecca A Rider from Michigan who left to investigate an FD-based disturbance. She joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. She holds the Femme/Siren Advent Deck, but also has a trio of Shugo Charas named Julie, Taylor, and Juliet. She becomes Brian's boyfriend. Brian Main article can be found here: Brian A Rider from Michigan who left to investigate an FD-based disturbance. He joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. He eventually becomes Rebecca's boyfriend, and becomes another one of the main Riders, Kamen Rider Blade, following the arrival of Wandrex. Jenny Main article can be found here: Jenny A Rider from Ohio who ran away to Chicago to get away from her family. She joined after she met King and the others in Chicago. She is one of five Riders who is not a Kamen Rider. However, Jenny makes up for this with her Quincy abilities. She eventually becomes Lonnie's girlfriend. Lonnie Main article can be found here: Lonnie A Rider from West Virginia who left to investigate an FD-based disturbance. He joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. He is one of five Riders who is not a Kamen Rider. However, Lonnie is also secretly a Hero (Fable), and knows a few spells. He becomes Jenny's boyfriend. Andrew Main article can be found here: Andrew A Rider from Parkersburg who left to investigate an FD-based disturbance. He joined after he met King and the others in Chicago. He carries the Odin/Wrath Advent Deck, and is also one of the main Riders, Kamen Rider Den-O, after picking up a spare Rider Pass and being possessed by the four Taros, and is the only Sentai user, as Shinkenred. Kay Main article can be found here: Kay A Rider who joined after she met King and the others in the Digital World. She is a Resplendant Quetzal +Anima. Cristal Main article can be found here: Cristal Cristal is a Rider who joined after she met King and the others in Tokyo. She has the Shuki Henshin String Brace. Danny Main article can be found here: Danny King's younger brother, Danny is a Rider who was captured by the FBI and used as a bug in order to find King. Danny is not only a wizard, but he is also a Keyblader as well as Kamen Rider Kabuto. David Main article can be found here: David Andrew's younger brother, who escaped captivity from the World Government after being captured for his ability to use FD Particles. He has the ability to become Kamen Rider Agito. Sarah Main article can be found here: Sarah King's younger sister, Sarah is a Rider who willingly joined the FBI to search for King but really used her agent status to travel around the world. She became Kamen Rider Zeronos and as a result, gained a contract with Deneb. Regan Main article can be found here: Regan King's younger sister (and younger than Sarah but older than Danny), Sarah is a Rider who willingly joined the FBI alongside Sarah in order to "find King." Regan is an Orphnoch as well, and as such, has the ability to become Kamen Rider Delta.